mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Belcher vs. Denis Kang
The fight was Denis Kang's UFC debut, and he was suffering an ankle injury. The Fight The first round began. Kang came out quickly with a missed combination. Belcher had his hands way down. Kang danced around on the outside. Kang landed a good right hand and a good left as well and Belcher hang in there with good composure. Kang landed another good left and a right jab. Kang came for the double-leg and got it into full guard. Belcher controlled Kang's arms nicely with his own. Kang passed very nicely to half-guard. He passed and turtled Belcher up with a headlock, Belcher looked to swept and Kang nearly had his back and settled for side control, Belcher retained guard and ate some shots, three or four. Kang landed a good shot but got shoved off and they stood and broke. Kang landed a good right body shot and a left hook and then a right hand, beautiful combination. Kang landed a good one-two-three combination. Belcher landed a leg kick and Kang got the double-leg into half-guard and Belcher retained full guard almost immediately. Belcher kept looking for submissions from there, maybe a triangle or armbar. Kang was doing a good job of shutting him down and he turtled Belcher up, he nearly rolled for an anaconda choke, Kang kept Belcher down in side control and Belcher pushed him to half-guard, Kang was looking for his signature kimura and he was really close to getting it and he passed to side control but Belcher pulled his arm away. Kang landed an elbow and then a knee to the body, and another knee. Kang looked for mount and they stood as the first round ended. "You're owning him on the ground there," Kang's corner praised him. Belcher's corner told him not to kick, as usual. They didn't want him on the ground, where Kang had the grappling advantage obviously enough. The second round began. Kang circled on the outside again. Belcher still had those hands low. He was backing Kang up. Kang landed a good counter combination and they clinched. Belcher got double underhooks against the cage. Kang tried for a trip sweep and missed it, but used it to get to the dominant clinch position. They broke. Belcher landed a body kick. Kang landed a good jab and a straight right hand and a left. Belcher landed a good right of his own and ate a counter jab. Kang shot for the double-leg and got it into full guard. Kang landed a lot of slapping body shots, letting Belcher know he was there, nearly constantly. Kang postured up with a trio of blocked shots. Belcher put in the butterflies. Kang looked to pass and he nearly had mount, Belcher kept him in half-guard and looked to sweep. Kang was defending though. The referee warned them he might stand them up. Kang was looking to pass and he was close to it. Wow that is an ugly Johnny Cash tattoo. Kang kept trying to pass and he postured up with a pair of good shots and stood and landed a body shot and came back down, avoided a triangle and settled for staying in guard. The referee stood them up a moment later. Belcher landed a good body kick. Kang seemed to be fading a little. Belcher landed a nice inside leg kick. Belcher missed a front kick. Belcher landed another good inside leg kick. Belcher seemed very casual with his hands low. Kang was taking some deep breaths. Some boos were coming as they circled around. Kang shot in, Belcher sprawled and grabbed the guillotine and that was tight and Kang tapped. The crowd roared. Kang looked utterly disappointed. Belcher was calm, not celebrating overly much. They stood and Belcher tried to console Kang.